The Demon's Fangs
by Shadow.X.Spirit
Summary: Left alone, demons thrive. Zoro is forced to stand by and watch as it takes lives and creates chaos. Then, a certain cook gets dragged into the mess and suddenly he's not all that alone. From behind the eyes of those demons they must watch.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here yea go. I've decided to pick up The Demon's Fangs, but because it was so long ago that I first updated it I've decided to rewrite it. Don't worry! I'm going to stick true to the story line. Each chapter will have the same content, maybe slightly different. I hope you enjoy it just as much—please review; let me know how this **_**"**_**1****st**** chapter" is. THANKS **

Ch 1: Birth of the Demon 

Moments like this didn't bother him. In fact, he rather enjoyed them. The pirate Zoro was having much more fun here than he ever would at that party. Sure, he could be considered antisocial, but when did he ever concern himself with the thoughts of others? Never.

Zoro admired Wado Ichimonji beneath the faded moonlight. He grinned to himself watching the light reflect off the pure blade. The way the crimson still clung to its metal—the moon's glow making the liquid look soft.

He stepped over the body of the black creature which now was nothing more than sludge. Upon its defeat the body of the animal-like thing began to decay and melt away into nothing more than black mud. Zoro took pride in slaying the thing under the circumstances that the creature had the element of surprise on its side—didn't seem to do a whole lot for it, however. With a flick of his wrist the katana spun and the blood of the animal flung off to the cobble ground.

Zoro stood in the middle of a circular courtyard. In the dead-center was a fountain foaming with royal blue water witch glistened in the moon's luminescence. The water was silent to Zoro, his mind too in thought. He paced slowly around the concrete side of the fountain; eyes glued a few feet in front. Around the border of the courtyard were black-iron lampposts—their light was a dusty yellow against the brown stone on the ground.

Finally sheathing his sword, he looked up to the full moon. Why had this thing come here; and why after him? No theories were formed. Zoro sat on the edge of the fountain. The water gained sound to him and he listened composedly. Somewhere, possibly just a few blocks down, the rest of the crew was partying at a pub which welcomed all newcomers to the island. He had refused to join them and still held no regrets toward his decision. Zoro enjoyed the loneliness that wrapped itself around him; he welcomed it just as the people of the island had welcomed them—despite being pirates. He put his hands out next to him and leaned back, straining his neck to look up at the moon once more.

Then, he felt a presence. Two—to be exact. Zoro acted as if he never sensed them—they seemed like a child and his dog. At first he ignored them as they walked closer to the center of the courtyard, but then Zoro glanced down as the ooze pile that once was his enemy. He could tell the kid stopped once in eye sight of the pile of black.

"Uh—listen…" Zoro twisted to look at them and attempt to explain when all words got caught in his throat. Indeed the presences were of a child and dog—but in no way did they look remotely human. The child was small; his skin a sheen, inky black. Nothing of the likes of facial features or clothes could be seen on him through the blackness. The only other color was his pulsating red eyes and silver fangs that showed when he smiled. Zoro jumped up and started to back away.

The 'dog' next to him—hardly—was _bigger_ than any fucking wolf Zoro's ever seen. It too had the same ebony skin as the boy, the same crimson eyes, and the same teeth when it smiled. The swordsman held no remorse for what he was about to do to those things. Without a moment's hesitation he ripped out Shuusui and Kitetsu, both enjoying the vivacious energy their master was radiating. The boy laughed and stretched out his talon fingers. The wolf then pounced and Zoro just managed to punch the thing away with his fists as he side-stepped. It was heavier than it looked, apparently—so was the boy.

The child clung to his ankle out of nowhere and he was so dense that Zoro had trouble lifting his leg. As the 'weight' stayed tenacious, the wolf attacked once again and Zoro was forced to block as it came down on top of him. The boy was snickering the entire time as his pet clawed and snapped at Zoro with his jaws. The swordsman held the keen points back with his two swords—eventually managing to kick the damn thing off; then he took a swing at the kid. _Suddenly that party's starting to sound fucking great! _He thought with a sigh, finally free from the two.

He warily stepped back; eyes constantly keeping contact between the two things in front of him. He soon neared the edge of the courtyard; the limits of the lamp's glow were growing closer from behind. Now that he thought about it, these things, the blackness that engulfed them, they looked a whole lot like the animal Zoro had just slain prior to their arrival. Zoro stopped retreated when he reached the edge of the lamps' light. For some reason the moon's radiance couldn't even penetrate the shadows just over his shoulder.

"You two are gonna regret ever coming out here. I don't know if yea noticed," He pointed to the black pile with the tip of his sword. "But that's your little buddy over there!" He cocked an eyebrow along with a sneer. The boy giggled and blinked his crimson eyes. Zoro blew him off and raised Shuusui over his head. Swinging it down with force the slash became airborne and cut the boy in half before he even knew what hit him. Blood flew out in all directions, splattering the cobble stone like spider legs reaching outwards. When the two halves hit the ground they immediately started to dissolve into the sludge. _Tch—just another monster…_ Zoro grunted, but that's when he noticed the wolf's absence.

Panic started to roll around in his gut and he spun in all directions searching for the blasted animal. _God Damnit where is the fucking thing? _Zoro was just about through with its games when it appeared—from behind. The swordsman was able to look around just as the beast leapt from the darkness behind him. However, it was too late to do anything and the thing had already pounced onto his back; the wolf sunk its jagged teeth into the warm flesh on Zoro's right shoulder. Before he could even let out a scream of pain the jaws clamped tighter and he could hear—feel the bones shattering like glass.

The weight of the animal now forced the pirate to his hands and knees; it kept its claws gripping both his arms. Sickly warm blood seeped down Zoro's shoulder blade, over his white T. The crimson meandered through the demon's fangs like rivulets—the only thing it tasted was iron; so much of that gagging iron—the wolf loved it. It growled; its lips shivering with a snarl. Zoro surmounted the pain for a split moment and reached out to Kitetsu, which had clattered a few feet away.

The wolf's body was beginning to bear down even harder on the weakening body of the swordsman, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He desperately took hold of the cursed blade and put it in such a position that he could attack the thing on his back. His back felt soaked from the blood and already his right arm was going numb.

"You freakn leech…get off!" Zoro spat blood on the ground and used all his remaining strength to swing the blade around just so—like an arrow it pierced through the side of the wolf's head. The beast's jaws didn't release immediately, but eventually when it did Zoro heaved the heavy body off of him where it hit the ground and morphed into black mud. Each breath that forced his body to move caused the wound to scorch like fire. He clenched his teeth and his face became corrupt with pain. Using his left hand Zoro gripped the wound, his hand slipping from all the blood. On his knees he bent over himself and grunted—anything to avoid screaming. He could feel the tatters of his muscle and skin with his fingers; the bones felt like broken remains beneath it all. "Shit…" He seethed, collapsing onto his left side.

Zoro curled into a ball and tried to usurp the pain, but it felt as if someone put corrosive acid over it all. Like flames were dancing over the raw flesh—soon the burning pain began to seep through his whole body. _Damn—this is not good…_ With a grunt he got up into a hunched over stance before he began scurrying over to the fountain and its cool waters. The pirate passed by the other two remains of the monsters and when he got to the concrete edge of the pool he had to rest—struggling to gasp for each breath.

He dove in. Blood immediately began to disperse into the rest of the fountain, but he didn't care. The cool water numbed his body, though not forever. After a while it did little to help with the fire within his body. Zoro stayed there, floating on his back in a pool of his own blood. The edges of his vision were blurred along with his ability to think. All that was left was the pain—and the desperate need to fight that pain. Soon the water felt like it was boiling along with him. He stood up, by now all of his clothes looked soaked to the brim with crimson. Still clutching his shoulder he looked up to the moon and wanted to scream—but Roronoa Zoro doesn't scream; it's just not part of his being to really do such a thing.

The moon above him seemed to glisten with laughter. The darkness that surrounded the courtyard felt as if it were growing tighter. Half aware of it all, Zoro watched with panting breaths, glaring at the air before him from under his brow. One light went out—then another and another. The darkness was growing. Soon the whole courtyard was lost of all light. Only the moon remained. Its soft, white glow dropped silently onto the fountain which now circulated only red blood. Zoro stood there next to the claret falls; his shoulders were hunched over like an animal. His silhouette was faint beneath the curtain of the moon. He continued to glare at nothing in particular. Red tears dripped from his eyes—red was seeping in from the corners of his vision.

With the back of his forearm Zoro tried to wipe the color out of his eyes. From a distance one might mistake him for a sniveling kid. Blood smeared on his skin, he still saw red. Something inside of him was growing—paranoia caused his fingers to twitch. His heart thundered in his ears and once again the fountain was silent to him. Even the stench of blood was no longer smelt. Zoro's arms dropped and hung by his sides. He took in a deep breath and wanted to scream—for help—but he couldn't. His throat was constricted. With bloodshot eyes he stared up at the moon. It still seemed like it was snickering at him from above the courtyard. Zoro unconsciously grinned right back at it. For some reason he felt like the things he had just slain—demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Passed Down Through Blood

Sanji stepped outside into the deserted city—colors blared from the building's windows like searchlights. His shoes were clicking against the stone as he walked. Sanji made his self comfortable against an old lamppost and pulled out a cigarette. The cook placed it between his lips before lighting it and took in a deep breath of smoke. He blew it out in a sigh.

He was relieved to get some fresh air—not that the party wasn't fun—cause there were plenty of gorgeous women there to keep him happy for decades. Sanji just wanted some room to collect his thoughts that was all. Watching the smoke drift languidly up to the moon, the cook's thoughts couldn't help but drift to a certain swordsman whom he hadn't seen all night. He brushed back stray strands of his hair. Tch—what do I care 'bout him for… Marimo is just fine being alone; that's how he likes it. At that time Sanji assumed that he had Zoro all figured out down to the last drop of which his nakama tried desperately to conceal.

Minutes passed; by now the cigarette was nothing more than a stub between his fingers. Sanji tossed it to the ground where he extinguished the flare with the heel of his boot. Deciding that he had kept his lovely lady friends waiting too long he turned to head back inside when something caught his attention from his left. Freezing, Sanji looked with narrowed eyes down the street. There was a slight downhill slope to his left that eventually lead to a courtyard, however, strangely enough the lights down by that courtyard were flickering on and off. Now, it was not Sanji's place to go concerning himself with the city's electrical issues, but it wasn't until a breeze blew by did he really grow worried. The small gust of wind traveled up the cobblestone road carrying with it the stench of rotting—sickening enough even to make a murderer's stomach twist into knots.

Sanji immediately covered his nose with the sleeve of his suit. The wind took its time dying down; fluttering the golden locks of the cook's hair. His eyes had locked onto the courtyard just a few blocks away and from his angle and higher elevation he got quite a good view of things. The pirate's blue eyes blinked and grew wide with panic and shock—all facial expression was covered by his arm which still pinned itself against his nostrils. Some malign aura crawled up from the ground and vibrated his whole body; goose bumps formed on his arms and a chill went down his spine. Something wasn't right here, that much he knew.

Where's Zoro…? His mind got ahead of him and he couldn't help but snort at such a thought. Warily making his way down the sidewalk of the road towards the courtyard he thought, Here I am with an imagination going wild and all I can think about is that muscle-head! As if confronting a wild animal Sanji's stance was low to the ground, one foot silently stepping out in front of the other. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that this was all nothing, his instincts told him otherwise.

Eerily, the lampposts continued to flicker as if from a horror flick. The moon was slowly becoming crowded with other clouds in the sky and provided little light for the scene. What Sanji noticed first was the rancid smell of blood and decaying bodies. Then, it were the three katana all lying in pools of blood. Sanji jogged over to them without thinking. He picked up Wado knowing it was more precious to Zoro; the absence of the item's master provided little comfort for the cook. As if tending a bird Sanji turned the blade around in his hands; something reflected off the white blade from behind.

Placing it back on the ground, the pirate turned and glanced over his shoulder. Is this some fucking nightmare? His body flinched in alarm. Something happened here… There's no doubt about that… Sanji's eyes became entranced on the falls of the fountain. The crimson color ran over the concrete spout in the middle like silk until it fell into the rest of the pool. It certainly was blood. Sanji wanted to puke his guts out and the smell of that much blood would definitely do a thing. After seeing all the gruesome things within the courtyard his worry for his nakama was through the roof.

"Zoro…." He tried calling out but his voice wavered and fell into a whisper. Fear that whatever did this was still around jabbed him in the back. The cook tentatively stepped around a pile of black sludge and tried again. "Oi, Zoro…where are you…huh?" Gazing around at the edge of darkness, which threateningly surrounding all sides he spotted a figure by one of the flickering street lamps. He could've sworn it was Zoro, but he couldn't be positive for the person was sitting by the base of the black-iron with his face buried in his arms. The sickly yellow flashed again and the cook saw a head of green on the man. Sanji couldn't hold in his relief and ran over to him.

"Geez Zoro, you could've answered you know?" He grinned down at the man who still refused to look up. "Oi; listening, Marimo?" Sanji kicked his foot and earned a flinch from the man. "Why'd you make me worry, bastard…" The cook scowled and crossed his arms. Zoro lifted his head slightly from the shadows and without Sanji's awareness one of his eyes gleamed crimson and a smirk rose at the corner of his lips. Before Sanji could even take in enough breath to utter another word Zoro shot up from his place on the ground.

Sanji hacked out air when hands suddenly clasped around his neck and he felt himself being lifted up. The cook's legs dangled for a moment before he started kicking violently when he realized that he was in desperate need of air. He dug his fingernails into the skin of the arm of his attacker and he sucked in a measly bit of oxygen before turning his head down so he could really see—his heart sank. So he could find out that it was his own nakama who was choking him.

"W-What the hell do you think you're…doing…" He could already feel unconsciousness edging on. Zoro grinned and his shoulders shook with laughter. With his head still hanging in the shadows the lamppost flashed again behind them and Sanji noticed for the first time all the blood on the swordsman's right shoulder. The wound kept his eyes locked for a second. He was able to see the crevices in the skin like puncture wounds. Fresh blood pooled in them and the rest of his shirt was soaked with the color. He gagged when he thought he saw the shattered remains of bones amongst the ripped muscle and flesh.

Finally Zoro lifted his head and revealed a sinister smile and demonic eyes.

"You're all so fucking weak…" Sanji raised an eyebrow at the raspy voice—but it still sounded like Zoro. "All of you!" He spat, anger flashing across his face for a moment before it washed away into another smile; he cocked his head to the side. "But it just makes things easier for me…doesn't it?"

"You've lost it—haven't you?" Sanji asked; his lungs were burning with the need for oxygen but he tried to remain composed and hopefully talk Zoro out of killing him for the time being.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's you that's going be diagnosed with death!" Zoro growled. Sanji snorted and replied, "This here is just proving what I always thought of you…weak. Always—I've always known it!"

"What kind of shit are you spilling…" Zoro furred his brows in bewilderment. The cook gave a final smirk before he tucked his legs up into his chest like springs and then he shot them out; the heel of his boots connected with his nakama's wounded shoulder. Whether he felt the pain or not Zoro's body gave out and he blacked out for an instant.

Sanji jumped away the moment he was free and he watched, from a somewhat safer distance, as the swordsman slowly recovered. He held his face heavily in the palm of his left hand while his right arm hung worthlessly by his side. His whole right shoulder was immobile and he was hunched over—blood profusely dripped down and puddle just below his fingertips. Sanji did feel slightly concerned for his friend, but then again the guy just tired killing him.

Zoro glared through his spaced fingers and snarled menacingly. Meanwhile, the cook just scoffed, flipping his hair to the side pompously. Obviously ticking the swordsman off, he took a few steps back just to be safe.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you…" He said, glaring beneath his brow. "You'll be harming him more than me…"

"Now who's spilling shit?" Sanji motioned to him with his hands. "Look, if you're jealous that I get all the ladies we can settle this civilly, although I doubt any would ever fall for you." He shrugged.

"You don't understand the predicament you're in, do you?" Zoro's eyes flickered with excitement. "I'm going to kill you and I've only known you for these few short minutes—but I'm sure it'll be a pleasurable act." Zoro's sudden sadistic nature sent chills down Sanji's spine; every step he took closer the cook took the same amount away. Sanji was about to make another chide remark when he thought otherwise. Suddenly, the thought of being back at the party wasn't such a bad idea. If Zoro had randomly snapped then Luffy would be the best to handle it.

He was about to turn and sprint away when the swordsman decided to vanish. He froze and looked all around in a frenzy. Where the hell did he go? Then, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He twisted his head to look behind him; his heart was pumping obnoxiously loud in his ears; his breaths were nervous gasps; adrenaline coursed through his veins, blurring the edges of his vision.

No one was behind him. A surge of relief came over him and he relaxed his tense shoulder.

An uppercut suddenly pounded his stomach and his whole body heaved forward. Sanji was about collapse when a knee strike followed with haste. His feet left the ground with the force of the blow and he felt warm iron in his mouth. Certainly a few ribs were broken, but luckily the adrenaline was masking any pain that might've been there.

"Isn't this fun?" A voice whispered into his ear. Cold breath breathed down his neck. Finally the cook was allowed to give in to his buckling knees and he needed to use his hands to keep himself from falling all the way down. He spat blood onto the ground and whipped it off his mouth with the back of his sleeve. The moon reappeared from behind a cloud and watched with joy—a psychotic grin as it bathed the battle field with false light and hope.

Sanji saw the shadow of his enemy looming over him and managed to dodge just in time. Zoro's fist broke through the stone ground and left the area a crater. He disappeared again while Sanji recovered from the sudden movement. Tentatively he stood up, nursing his broken ribs. The cook took in rasping breaths, each one burning his chest. His hair was matted with sweat and he didn't even try to put it back in place.

This wasn't Zoro. That much he knew.

~**0**~**0**~**0**~

What was once a night full of beautiful women and booze was now a nightmare which had came to life at the most unexpected moment. Sanji was now running for his life beneath the moon which happily cheered from the sidelines. Despite the light from the sky the night seemed to be growing increasingly darker and the cook had lost his way. The building where the party was taking place could've been on the other side of the island for all he knew.

His whole body was screaming for rest by now and he gave in when he thought he had lost his berserk nakama. Sanji tried to silence his gasping breaths but gave up when he realized it was no good. He fell back onto the cool alley wall and slowly slide to the ground, or at least he was about to until the sound of footsteps approached from around the corner. Instincts kicking in once again, he froze and his senses strained themselves to try and pinpoint where the sounds were coming from. Then all went silent.

Fear was beginning to build up inside of him and it was only released when there was a loud bang just a few feet away. The cook jumped and let out a manly shriek. His heart was pounding a thousand beats per minute and he put one hand against his chest as if that would help slow it down. He glanced down where the sound came from and saw a black cat staring back at him-the garbage can that it had knocked down was rolling back and forth. Sanji sighed with relief when he heard Zoro's voice again.

"Oh, hello. So, this is where you've been..." He turned just in time to see the demonized swordsman attack, but was too late to do anything. His keen, claw-like fingernails easily sliced open Sanij's front chest; his suit was left in tatters and blood slowly began to pool and run out of the wounds which looked like five lines going diagonally from shoulder to hip.

A scream snaked out from behind clenched teeth and this time he actually fell to the ground. He wrapped one arm over the wounds as they began to burn like acid had just been dropped. The pain soon became too much and he had to keep his eyes welded shut. Before it was his broken ribs that were hurting but now the claw wounds were doing much more in the pain category.

"You bastard why are you doing this?' Sanji was able to peek one eye open enough to see Zoro looming over wearing a satisfied grin.

"Haven't you gotten it by now...I'm trying to kill- "

"I...wasn't talking to you..." Sanji's own words were chopped up because of his caustic breathing. "I was talking to that idiot Marimo... Why are you pretending...to lose to this demon piece of shit?' The burning from his wounds were quickly eating away at his remaining strength and despite his demeanor he was nervous about what would happen should he lose consciousness.

"You really are a thickheaded son of a bitch, huh..." The demon Zoro sighed and twisted his mouth at an angle. He then kneeled down; sticking his face right in front of the half-conscious cook. "Those stupid ideals are gonna make just that much funner to kill." He said. Sanji took in a deep, painfilled breath and spat a mouthful of blood onto the swordsman's face. "You little..." Zoro's face warped in rage and he strikes the cook's throat, lifting him once again into the air while pinning him hard against the wall. The victim coughed up more blood and knew he'd need a miracle to get out of this one. The demon continued his piercing glare and tightened hiss grip increasingly. "You learn your place, you worm!"

Sanji slapped at the arm choking him in desperation; the corners of his vision were already blackening and everything in the world was going silent. Then he heard his name being called-it was distant and sounded distorted but it was there. Luffy... He thought after hearing his captain call to him. The last thing he saw before welcoming the black world was demon Zoro's eyes widening in panic. It seemed like Luffy's very voice sent shivers down his spine and he looked at Sanji with a quick flash of utter fear before vanishing. Sanji felt his body collapse to the ground limply before everything truly went.


End file.
